The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine systems, and more particularly, to a system for blending fuel in a gas turbine system.
Gas turbine systems typically include at least one gas turbine engine having a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The combustor may have one or more combustion systems with fuel nozzles for receiving fuel gases. Certain fuel gases may not be, by themselves, suitable for use as a fuel source in combustion-driven equipment, such as in a gas turbine system. For example, certain fuel gases may be less available in larger quantities, or might be more costly to use. By further example, certain fuel gases may be abundantly found, but may not have, by themselves, the chemical composition suitable for efficient operation within the gas turbine system. Furthermore, certain fuel gases may result in undesirable exhaust emissions, such as nitrogen oxides (NOx), sulfur oxides (SOx), carbon monoxide (CO), carbon dioxide (CO2), and so forth. The emission levels may exceed thresholds, such as minimum emission compliance levels, for gas turbine systems.